Rosario Shinobi
by MickDunD
Summary: Tsuki no Me is foiled. Madara has lost and is suffering his punishment. But Shinigami has plans for him in another time. Youaki Academy. Now Madara has to face the biggest challenge of his life; surviving life in a school full of monsters. But then again, the Uchiha Clan Founder is not as helpless as someone like Tsukune. TsukunexMoka, TsukuneXKurume, TsukunexMizore.


**I'm writing this story because I noticed something in this category. All the stories are about Naruto coming to Youkai Academy, befriending Tsukune and the others, and fighting off the antagonists. That got me thinking. What if one of the antagonists from ****_Naruto_**** came to Youkai Academy? Or yet, THE actual antagonist of Naruto; the one and only Madara Uchiha?! I'm hoping that this will actually be a good story and that I capture everyone's personalities right. So if you like it, tell me. If I'm doing something wrong, flame me like no tomorrow and tell me how to fix it. **

**Enjoy!**

Madara POV

I floated around in the endless darkness. This was death for me, my own personal hell inside the stomach of the Shinigami. I had lost my fight with the boy, Naruto Uzumaki after I had tried to control the Juubi with my Sharingan. I had been slaughtered by the past four Hokage, none of them even using a tenth of their original power. Then again, it was partially my fault. I had focused on fighting Hashirama alone, leaving myself open to attacks. I still wanted to beat him, just like when he and I had been children. And even with my new immortality, MangekyōSharingan, the Rinnegan, Hashirama's power, plus Obito backing me up, I had still lost. Tsuki no Me was shattered…my dream shattered. I sighed for the millionth time since I had gotten back here. How long had I been here anyway?

"Far too long," I answered my own question with another sigh.

The darkness didn't bother me so much anymore. It was strange how much I had gotten used to seeing nothing but my own two hands in the last twenty or so years. Now forever didn't seem so far off. Right now the only thing that bothered me was the boredom. I couldn't feel my chakra anymore and there was no ground to stand on, so training was out. I didn't eat or sleep and there was nothing to read. Talking to myself was the only option and I rarely did it. After all, I was still Madara Uchiha…talking to myself was below me and I didn't want it to become a regular habit for me. It was a little funny, being willing to trade all the power that I had for a good book.

"**Uchiha Madara!"**

I looked behind me and saw the ghostly form of the Shinigami stand-er…floating behind me.

"Shinigami-sama," I said calmly.

**"You say you are bored, mortal," **he said. **"You say you are willing to trade all your power for entertainment…these are just the words that I wanted to hear."**

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning around to face him.

**"You are not the only one looking for entertainment, Uchiha Madara,"** the god said as he formed a seal with his hands. **"Your screams when I first swallowed you were quite enjoyable. But now all you do is sit still and it's no longer fun. So enjoy your new entertainment. I will be watching."**

There was a flash of light and I felt as if Obito had used his Kamui on me to suck me inside his pocket dimension. Everything blurred as I tumbled head over heels. I looked down as my chest armor split open and I looked down at the face of my oldest rival, a product of that Kabuto's tinkering with my body. Suddenly, the white flesh began shriveling, fading back into my tan complexion. It burned horribly, but I lost focus as my eyes began to hurt. I screamed so loud my own ears began hurting as the Rinnegan eyes that were imbedded in my skull were wretched out. I could still see though, but my vision was now superior. I recognized this quality of vision, it was Izuna's eyes! Not the Rinnegan, but my beloved little brother's last gift to me. And according to what the Shinigami said, this could be the last time that I would be able to see with them. I would have cried a little bit if I wasn't in so much pain. My body twitched and began to spasm uncontrollably as I tumbled deeper into the light.

I blinked and sat up. What had seemed like an hour of power leaving my body could have been mere seconds. I looked down at my hands and saw that my clothes had changed. I was wearing a green jacket, tan pants, strange unwieldy shoes, and a strange piece of cloth around my neck that bore the Uchiha symbol on it. My hair seemed to be the same and I was missing my gunbai. But it otherwise appeared that I was alive again.

My first thought was where am I? I didn't recognize anything here. The thing I was sitting on was moving, and up towards the front of the thing was a man wearing a strange blue uniform. I walked up towards him, my hands tensed for a fight. Even if I didn't have chakra anymore, I could still use taijutsu to take him out.

"Almost there," he said as I walked up behind him. In his right hand was a cigar, something that I could use to kill him if used right. "You're the second one today."

"Hn," I said as I brought my fist back to knock him out

"Your friend was sure looking forwards to seeing you," he said with a short cackle.

I paused. "What friend?" I asked.

"A kid with brown hair," he said. "He said his name was Hashirama or something."

I froze up, my hand an inch from his head. Slowly, I let it fall and turned around towards a strange glass door. I saw that this…thing was moving through a tunnel towards a strange light at the front. The light got brighter, so bright that I had to cover my eyes. When it was finally okay for me to open them, I saw that we were in front of a school. Waiting right in front of the door was a face that I was half-happy-half-angry to see. My oldest friend and rival.

He still had his long brown hair, tanned skin, and bright smile. But he seemed somehow shorter than before, and was wearing the same clothes that I was. He looked like he had when we were seventeen. I blinked and realized the potential problem. Grabbing a mirror from the side of the machine, I stared at myself. I still looked like an adult, but I was short!

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" I yelled, grabbing my head as I lost my cool. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Nice to see you to," Hashirama said as he walked up and gave me that stupid smile.

"Hashirama," I said, quickly regaining my cold attitude. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking after you, Madara," he said. "Shinigami-sama decided to send you here, but Kami-sama thought you might need to be kept in check or you might try and take over the world again. Looks like I've got a second chance at life too."

I "tsked" and turned away. "I don't need a babysitter," I said.

"Good, because I'm sick of having to come rescue you when you're about to get your ass kicked," he snickered.

I couldn't deny it any more than I didn't like it.

"So where are we?" I asked, looking around at the landscape.

"Kami-sama told me that it's some kind of school," he said as we started walking away from the machine. "I guess we have to attend."

"Why?" I asked. "We're S-Ranked Shinobi, not academy students, Hashirama."

"I'm not as strong as I was before, Madara," he said. "Kami-sama said that she'd have to restrict me since Shinigami-sama restricted you. I can't use Sage Mode anymore, and from what she told me, you can't use my powers, the Rinnegan, or summon the Kyuubi again. In terms of power, we're pretty much even again."

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. I stood in one place and tried to activate my Sharingan. Right away, my vision sharpened and I could follow all of Hashirama's movements. Grinning, I willed my Mangekyō into existence. Power coursed through me as the blue flames of my Susanoo appeared around me. I looked over at Hashirama and allowed myself a smirk.

"Well then, Hashirama," I said, settling into a fighting stance. "How about a spar? For old time's sake."

He shook his head with a smile. "Maybe later, Madara," he said. "Right now, I think you'd better stop doing that. It doesn't look like the people here would take kindly to a destroyed front lawn."

I looked to where he was pointing and saw that there was a large elegant looking white building with a purple roof. There were a few boys and girls milling about outside, but it didn't look like anyone had seen my Susanoo. I nodded and allowed my eyes to go back to being dormant.

"Let's go then," I said.

"I'll race you," he said in a joking tone. "To room 203. If I win, you have to call me Hashirama-sama."

My eyebrow twitched. Here he was…finally gloating about being the Shodaime Hokage like I had expected him to. But right now I didn't care as much as I would have maybe a hundred years ago. We were both technically dead, so fighting about trivial things like the past didn't matter anymore.

"If I win, you have to call me Madara-sama," I said.

He grinned and stuck out his hand. "Deal!" he said as I shook it. "On your mark…get set…GO!"

We took off, running at equal speed across the grass aiming at the front door. I pumped chakra into my legs and doubled my speed, pulling past Hashirama by a foot or so. But the Kami no Shinobi just smirked and matched my speed until we were neck and neck again. We blew past the kids out front, Hashirama dodging around a few of them while I just decide to knock anyone in my path down. They were nothing before the might of the Uchiha. I counted the numbers on the walls as we bulldozed our way through the halls, finally spotting the right room number. Hashirama was closer to the door than I was, which would have been a problem if I didn't remember that I was a Shinobi. I quickly made the tiger hand sign and appeared next to the door in a quick shunshin. I casually walked inside as Hashirama followed up behind me.

"You cheated," he scowled.

I just smirked. "There is no cheating in war, Hashirama," I told him. "But I'll humor you and call it a tie."

"Deal," he sighed and brushed off his jacket before walking into the classroom with me.

The first thing I noticed was that it was set up much differently than the Shinobi academy that we had built back in Konaha. The children seated at the desks were around our age, which I assumed to be sixteen or seventeen. They were all were a mix of boys and girls, many of them already staring at Hashirama and me. The teacher was a blonde woman with two cowlicks in her hair that stuck up like cat ears. She wore short pants and an orange top under a white shirt that was unbuttoned. She seemed like the only one who was not surprised by our arrival. She just smiled at us warmly.

"So you must be the two new students," she said. "Well, don't be shy…introduce yourselves to the class."

Hashirama put on his usual smile and stepped forwards. "My name is Hashirama Senju," he said with a short bow. "I hope we can all get along."

"Alright, now you go," the teacher said.

I scoffed with the "usual air of Uchiha superiority" as Hashirama's little brother had once called it and glared at the class. A few of them shrank back as I unleashed a little bit of killing intent.

"Uchiha Madara," I said. "Don't get in my way."

"Alright then!" she said. "Oh, my name is Shizuka Nekonome, by the way. I'll be your homeroom teacher. Hashirama-san, why don't you take the seat next to Yukari-san? Madara-san can sit next to Tsukune.

I turned around and walked to the desk net to the brown haired boy. He gave me a nervous smile, which I returned with a mild glare.

"Nice to meet you, Madara-san," he said. "I'm Tsukune Aono."

"Hn," I said. I was a little taller than him, so it was easy for me to make him feel uncomfortable. Watching him shrink back into his seat was very enjoyable for me. _I think that I'm going to enjoy this._

I didn't pay attention the entire class, subtly using my Sharingan to copy all of the teacher's notes and words for further use. Mainly I just used my time to make the boy sitting next to me uncomfortable. I looked over at Hashirama towards the end of the period and saw that he was just staring out the window. The bell rang a few seconds later and I made for the doorway right away. School was so dull. When I was a boy, I had learned everything I knew from my father teaching me and my younger brothers to survive. After a while it had just been me and Izuna. I smiled at the memory of my younger brother before I remembered why he was just a memory now.

I looked up and blinked when I saw that everyone in the hall had stopped moving and was staring at me. I then realized that I was leaking a massive amount of killing intent into the air. Quick to remedy the problem, I scowled at the nearest girl, making her flinch and shy away. Slowly the crowd dispersed and I walked outside. I didn't really care about the classes. I wanted to be entertained like Shinigami-sama had said I would be here. AKA: I wanted to fight with Hashirama.

I settled on a large oak tree a few yards away. Allowing my Sharingan to manifest itself, I dashed at it, landing a solid non-chakra-infused blow. The bark shattered and the trunk was launched away like a rocket. I stood back up and brushed off my jacket.

"Too soft," I muttered.

"Hey!"

I turned around and saw a tall kid looking out at me with a wicked smirk on his face. He wore the school uniform, but his face seemed to be disfigured worse than Obito's was when I found him. He took off his jacket and tossed it on the ground.

"You seem strong," he said.

I just gave him a disdainful sneer. "You're not worth my time," I said. "Go back to the sandbox if you want a fight."

His already hideous face became worse when he scowled. He charged at me with a cocked fist and a yell. Seeing as he was head-set on getting hurt, I just sighed and caught his punch with one hand, stopping him right in his tracks. His eyes widened as I casually flipped him around and kicked him away across the field. I was about to walk away from him when I got an idea.

"I may as well use you as an example," I grinned, as he picked himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his head. "Know this, weakling; I am Uchiha Madara. And I am not someone to take lightly."

I formed a quick hand sign and took a breath. _"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_

I breathed out a large torrent of fire at the sitting boy, whose eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before he was set ablaze. I turned around and walked back towards the school as he started screaming, the acrid smell of burning land, a sadistic grin plastered to my face. I activated my Sharingan so I could see the faces of students in the window. I had expected fear, anguish, and shock. But what I saw was just nerves. I was a little disappointed by their reactions. But then I saw that boy I sat next to, Tsukune. His face was a mask of thinly-veiled terror. And with my Sharingan I could see his entire body shaking. My smile grew as I walked back into the hallway, Sharingan glowing bright red beneath the shadow of my hair. If this whole school was full of weaklings, then Hashirama and I would have no trouble controlling it. Tsuki no Me might be impossible now, but perhaps I could have a little fun here and there, now couldn't I?


End file.
